Ça me ressemble pas
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: Une journée à priori normale... mais un "incident" entre Sanji et Zoro perturbe le bretteur, qui se pose des questions sur ses... sentiments. Des sentiments auxquels il ne pensait pas vraiment avant. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre... Désolée je suis très très nulle pour les résumés


Bonjour,

Ceci est ma première fanfiction achevée, portant sur One Piece.

Couple : ZoroxSanji :3

Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr.

* * *

La journée s'annonçait bien sur le Merry. Un grand soleil, une brise légère, une température clémente... bref, une matinée agréable. Zoro dormait à la vigie. Les rayons de lumière griffèrent les joues du bretteur, qui finit par se lever. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais surtout on entendait le cuisinier crier que le repas serait bientôt prêt.

- Nami-chériiiiie! Robin d'amouur! C'est prêt! S'écria-t-il d'une voix niaise de coutume lorsqu'il s'adressait à ces dames.

- Ouaiiiis! Manger! Hurlait Luffy, affamé comme à son habitude.

Tout l'équipage se mit joyeusement à table, et Zoro les regardaient. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre pour le moment; il se dit qu'il se rattraperait au dîner. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Sanji.

Eh, le bretteur du dimanche! Tu te bouges?! C'est prêt j'ai dit.

Son interlocuteur lâcha juste un petit grognement en guise de réponse, et entrepris de se rendormir.

- Oh, lui alors! Bon je te garde ta part, tu viendras la chercher à la cuisine plus tard. J'te jure.

Non merci, cuistot de malheur! Je préfère éviter l'intoxication!

Cette remarque excéda le concerné.

- Tu me cherches, le marimo!? Tu va...

La querelle des deux hommes fut interompue par le capitaine, qui, loin d'être rassasié, entrepris de s'emparer du contenu de l'assiette de Nami. Lors de cette situation -soit dit en passant, très fréquente- Sanji s'empressait d'intervenir, laissant son marimo à sa mauvaise humeur.

Vers 15 heures. Le bretteur s'était finalement levé, et avait débuté son entraînement quotidien. Il commençait quand même à avoir faim. Sans trop réfléchir il fit une pause et se rendit à la cuisine, après avoir un peu tourné en rond. Il entra sans frapper.

- J'ai faim.

- Je ne t'attendait pas, finalement, tête d'algue.

- Bon, tu me le donnes? J'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Ah oui? Eh bien...

Le cuisinier, qui travaillait, posa son couteau, et se retourna vers son interlocuteur, soit dos à son plan de travail, auquel il était collé. Il saisit le plat qu'il avait laissé pour son compagnon, et lui afficha un petit sourire taquin. Zoro tendit le bras pour le prendre, mais Sanji le recula.

- Tu fous quoi? Tu l'as laissé pour moi, alors donne!

- À une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Retire ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, au sujet de l'intoxication.

- Ça sert à rien, je le penserais toujours! Aller, donne!

- Hm, je veux pas que tu ais peur de mourir simplement en mangeant un plat quotidien. Salut.

L'impatience se lisait sur le visage du bretteur. Bien sûr il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à revenir dessus, par fierté. Tout cela, Sanji le savait sûrement, car il avait l'air -malgré l'insulte- de s'amuser de la situation. Cela énerva davantage Zoro, qui entrepris de récupérer sa nourriture par la force.

- Marimo, qu'est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut le temps ni de finir sa phrase, ni de réagir. Zoro, dans sa tentative, glissa malencontreusement sur le parquet, et tomba sur Sanji, bloqué par sa table de travail. Le cuisinier laissa tomber le plat, sous le coup de la surprise. Les deux hommes affichèrent un air choqué. En effet, non seulement ils étaient l'un tout contre l'autre, mais surtout leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent par accident. Bouche bée, aucun d'eux n'osa bouger. Ils restèrent immobiles, quelques instants. Ce fut le cuisinier qui rompit le baiser, en repoussant son partenaire contre le mur arrière.

- Nan mais ça va pas?! T'es malade où quoi!?

Le rejeté rougit violemment, avant de rétorquer :

- C'était... c'était un accident, abruti! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai voulu t'embrasser?!

- Pfft, qui sait ce qui se trame dans ta petite cervelle de Marimo!

- Tu oses?! Tu es bien... le dernière personne en ce monde à qui je pourrais m'intéresser!

Étrangement, Sanji se calma. Il baissa timidement les yeux.

- ...

- ...

- Euh... ok. Par contre, pour ton repas... Je...

- ...Ça? Ah! Ah euh... bah... oublie! J'ai...plus très faim, de toute façon, hein!

Ils étaient tous deux très gênés, et n'osèrent plus vraiment se regarder.

- Je... peux... te faire autre chose, si tu veux!

- C'est... c'est bon, j't'ai dit que ça... ça ira! Aller, salut!

Le visiteur quitta la cuisine en courant, rouge et un peu paniqué. Il remonta sans se faire prier à la vigie, dans le but de reprendre son entraînement, et ainsi tenter d'oublier cette incident. C'est vrai, après tout... ce n'était toujours qu'un incident, sans conséquences, qu'il oublierait bien vite... Oui, c'était un accident, UN ACCIDENT, se répétait-il. Cela ne signifiait rien, et surtout pas qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre! "Qui sait ce qui se trame dans ta cervelle de Marimo!" Sanji pensait-il réellement que Zoro pouvait... l'aimer? Non, finalement, il semblait avoir compris. Mais qu'en était-il réellement pour le sabreur? Était-il...amoureux du cuisinier? Non, non, bien sur que non! C'était impossible, inconcevable, inimaginable... Ces deux-là s'étaient toujours détestés... Zoro était perturbé. Oui, c'était le mot. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, avec ses... sentiments. Il finit malgré tout par avouer qu'il -malgré l'haleine de cigarette de son compagnon- n'avait pas vraiment détesté. En fait, c'était même l'inverse. Il hurla tout seul en y songeant.

Finalement, il ne parvint ni à s'entraîner, ni même à dormir, tant il était perdu. La nuit tombait déjà, il n'avait pas éte dîner. Il avait faim, c'est vrai, mais... il avait aussi la boule au ventre, de le voir... Tout cela lui coupait un peu l'appétit. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, alors il verrait sûrement demain...

Seulement, pas moyen de dormir. Il sortit, et remarqua que tout le monde était déjà couché. Il descendit sur le pont pour profiter un peu de l'air frais du soir, et tenter de se raffraîchir les idées.

- Bordel! Ça me ressemble pas d'être...

- D'être quoi, Zoro?

Le concerné se retourna en sursaut, surpris. À la vue de son récent interlocuteur, il se figea, les yeux ébahis, si bien qu'il peina à articuler correctement.

- San... san...ji? Tu... fous quoi ici?!

- Je sortait juste fumer ma clope.

Il alluma sa cigarette en la protégeant du vent avec sa main inactive, en fermant l'oeil. La lune presque pleine éclairait joliment son visage. Zoro profita de ce court instant pour l'étudier. C'est vrai qu'il était beau. Et élégant. Son costume lui allait parfaitement, moulant juste comme il faut son corps mince et ses longues jambes. Son attitude posée et polie lui conférait une certaine classe; tout cela, le bretteur n'y était pas insensible. Mais son parcours fut interrompu lorsque le cuisinier brisa le silence :

- Belle nuit, non? C'est un bon jour pour mourir, tu ne penses pas?

Zoro, qui ne comprenait pas, eu soudainement peur.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?! Tu vas pas...

- Tiens.

Sanji lui tendit une boîte à bento.

- Comme tu n'es pas venu dîner, je t'ai préparer un petit quelque chose. J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim.

- Bah... euh... Mer...ci.

Il répondit sèchement, gêné de devoir remercier cet homme et en même temps touché par son attention. Il saisit rapidement le panier, méfiant, comme si Sanji allait de nouveau refuser de lui donner comme ça. Mais il n'en fut rien.

- J'espère que tu as rédiger ton testament, rétorqua le cuisinier avec un soupçon de moquerie.

- Oh ça va hein! C'est bon, je... je le p...

- Vas-y, dis-le!

Zoro rougit.

- ... Ça va! Je... le p-pensais pas, et je suis dé-désolé! Ça va, comme ça?

Son interlocuteur lui fit un sourire doux, ce qui était très rare quand ils étaient ensembles. L'escrimeur alla s'asseoir à quelques mêtres, contre les remparts du bâteau, et commença à manger. L'autre s'approcha, et restant debout s'appuyant contre le même rempart. Il y eut un silence. Quelques minutes seulement, mais pour Zoro cela parut une éternité. Entre temps, il ne savait que dire. Tout se bousculait encore dans sa tête. De nouveau, se fut le cuisinier qui rompit le silence :

- Ça va?

- Oh, euh... ouais, ça se mange.

- Idiot. Je ne parlais pas du repas, mais de toi.

- De...moi?

- Ouais, tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es resté cloîtré, à rien faire, et tu n'as même pas entendu Luffy crier ton nom. Et puis, t'as rien mangé.

- C'est que...

- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Du baiser, pardi. Ça t'as perturbé?

Zoro se tue. Touché. Mais cela, jamais il n'aurait osé l'avouer.

- Tu ne dis plus rien?

- Je... Ce genre de choses ne représente rien pour moi, tu devrais le savoir. Et puis, c'était un accident.

Zoro ne savait pas mentir. La gêne se lisait sur son visage rouge et dans son regard qu'il avait détourné de son camarade. De toute façon, à quoi bon dire autre chose? S'il avouait ses véritables sentiments à Sanji, le coureur de femmes, il se ferait jeter illico. Non, jamais un homme, surtout aussi viril que Zoro, ne pourrait l'intéresser! De plus, son honneur en prendrait un coup, et dieu sait à quel point il y tient, à son honneur! Non, mieux vallait nier, même si cela pouvait paraître peu crédible.

- Pfft. Des fois, j'te trouve mignon, tu sais.

Le bretteur recracha ce qu'il venait de boire. Qu'avait-il dit? "Mignon"? Il rougit de plus belle, plus fort encore.

- Dis-moi...

- Euh... oui?

Le cuisinier s'accroupit en face de son compagnon, posant une main sur la rembarde. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Il esquissa encore ce sourire taquin qui avait tendance à agacer Zoro. Ce dernier avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce que l'autre homme s'apprêtait à dire.

- Le baiser que nous avons échangé... Ça ne t'as rien fait, c'est ça?

- ...C'est ça.

Il approcha encore davantage son visage.

- Alors, ça ne te pose aucun problème si... je recommence?

Le sabreur ouvrit de grands yeux, et voulu dire quelque chose... mais déjà les lèvres de Sanji se pressèrent contre les siennes, une nouvelle fois. Zoro ne réagit pas, restant immobile de stupéfaction. L'autre lui caressa doucement la joue, puis le menton, repassa la main dans ses cheveux... Leur baiser se poursuivit, le cuisinier menait la danse, avec une tendresse et une sincérité qui touchèrent beaucoup son partenaire. Au fil des secondes, ce dernier comprenait un peu plus. Il aimait Sanji, c'était clair maintenant. Enfin il se l'avouait à lui-même. Mais... pourquoi l'embrassait-il? Une blague? C'était pour Zoro le plus logique, mais... Son baiser semblait tellement sincère... C'est difficile à expliquer. Zoro le sentait; c'était comme ça. À bout de souffle, Sanji le libéra.

- Tu...

- Je suppose que ça ne t'a rien fait. Bah, ce n'est rien, c'est même sûrement mieux ainsi.

- Je...

- J'ai fini ma clope. À plus.

Le bretteur paniqua. Même s'il avait toujours peur de se faire rejeter, il tenait là sa chance de se déclarer. S'il le laissait partir...

- Attends!

- ?

- Pourquoi?

Sanji se figea. Il resta de dos, interdit, quelques secondes, avant de se plonger de nouveau son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

- Quoi, t'as pas compris? T'as vraiment le QI d'une algue, ma parole!

- Euh...

- Je t'aime, crétin.

Zoro sentit son cœur s'arrêter. C'était impossible. Inimaginable. Inconcevable. Qu'avait-il entendu? "Je t'aime". Cette phrase résonna plusieurs fois à ses oreilles.

- Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois finir le déjeuner de demain...

"Non, ne pars pas!" Pensait-il. Il voulait le retenir... mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Alors, dans un élan de folie, il se leva et enlaça vivement son bien-aimé. Celui-ci s'arrêta, surpris.

- Et viens pas m'dire que t'as pas compris, cuistot de malheur!

- Idiot...

Sanji l'enlaça en retour, puis lui donna un troisième baiser, auquel Zoro répondit cette fois-ci, avant de le libérer.

- Pourquoi... tu m'as balancé aussi violemment tout à l'heure?

- Ah, ç... ça? Je suis désolé... C'est la surprise... Disons que j'avais rêvé mieux pour notre premier!

- Je...

- Blague à part... Moi aussi, ça m'a perturbé. Au début je savais pas si tu l'avais fait exprès ou non, et puis, c'est...

Le jeune homme le coupa.

- C'est pas grave, c'est... déjà oublié.

- Marimo... je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé... Ça se fait pas... je...

- Arrête. Moi non plus... j'ai pas été très correct... Je t'ai dis que je m'intéresserait jamais à toi, violemment en plus... T'avais l'air triste...

- Ça...? Euh...

- Euh... je crois... que tu as des choses à faire...

Le cuisinier sourit, et se jeta sur son homme avec vivacité, si bien que tous les deux finirent par terre.

- Je m'en fiche!

- Crétin.

- T'es trop chou quand tu t'excuses, mon petit marimo!

- Moi? "Chou"?!

Sanji laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

"Bordel. Ça me ressemble pas d'être amoureux."

* * *

Voilà merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu :-) J'espère que vous avez apprécié... C'est ma première fic, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner votre avis et les critiques sont les bienvenues si elles sont constructives, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ^ ^


End file.
